


Light and darkness

by m1lli0npieces



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1lli0npieces/pseuds/m1lli0npieces
Summary: It was after Sora's departure to find the missing lights that Riku met you.
Relationships: Riku (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Light and darkness

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic I wrote before KH3 that I posted on Deviantart. Hope you like it !

It was after Sora's departure to find the missing lights that Riku met you.

You showed up while he was still resting from the Master exam. You were strong and surprisingly wise for a young girl. You already knew a few people, Mickey, Yen Sid and Lea, who was surprised to be called by his real name. It didn't take long before you were helping them with missions and errands.

He didn't pay much attention to you at that time but you were difficult to ignore when you were having playful arguments with Lea. It was distracting, amusing even. You would call Lea's flames little campfire and he would challenge you to a fight, keyblade and magic allowed of course. You always won.

Then one day, Yen Sid summoned both you and Riku in his study room. He asked you to train with him, for you had a lot in common and it would benefit greatly to the both of you. That day, Riku learned that you had darkness in your heart that exceeded his. You told him that darkness wasn't necessarily evil, it depended on how the person used it. Darkness wasn't something to be feared or ashamed of, not if you were using it to do what you thought was right and not for your own selfish desires.

That day he understood why Mickey and Yen Sid held you in such high regards.

After that, you grew closer. You trained together and you taught him a few things about keyblade fighting. You could understand him, his insecurities about his past. Sometimes you even felt as if you went through the same pain and guilt. He was a few years younger than you but he had been through so much these last years that it didn't feel like it was the case. You found out he wasn't very talkative but it didn't bother you. You weren't much of a talker either and it felt relaxing being with him. You grew fond of him.

You then met Kairi, the princess of heart with only light in her heart and it annoyed you at first. But you couldn't stay mad for long, she was sweet, caring and a wonderful person. You became friends and you were surprised at how welcoming she was. She warmed your heart and you understood why Riku was so protective of her.

Days were the same, training, missions, coming back exhausted and talking with each other before going to bed. It felt somewhat great to have normal days. 

He didn't take much time to realize he loved you, neither did Kairi. She smiled that special smile she used when she was happy for her friends and Riku wondered if you felt the same.

All his doubts fell away when you had your first kiss. Both of you were on the balcony, tired looks on your faces. Riku was trying to keep you from stealing all the chocolate in the kitchen, a lazy smile etched on his face. You didn't have the energy to go downstairs anyway. You simply propped yourself up against him, resting your head on his chest.

He told you that you should go to bed but you shook your head, not ready to let go quite yet. It felt right. You looked hesitantly into his eyes to gauge his reaction and his eyes stared right back at you. It still felt right when he captured your lips with his own.

The Morning after, he found you eating breakfast with Kairi. He seated himself beside you and took your left hand in his own while smiling softly. You smiled back and asked him if he slept well. Riku hadn't seen Kairi grin since the day Sora left after failing his Master exam but it didn't really surprise him when she did grin at you two. She too felt that it was right.

Eventually, Sora came back, bringing with him the missing lights. You met him a few hours later, after finishing your solo mission. Everyone was in the dining room, chatting and catching up with the others. Spotting Sora wasn't hard, Kairi was scolding him for leaving her behind again and Riku watched them with a small smile. Even if you never saw him before, you heard countless stories about him from those two and you were sure it was him.

Although, you weren't sure if you should interrupt. After all, they knew each other for far longer than you did and you felt somewhat intimidated. You were going to leave until you saw her. Her eyes were shining with happiness and her blue hair was radiating. She was just like you remembered.

You ran towards her and pulled her rather forcefully into a hug.

"Aqua … I looked for you everywhere ! Where were you ?" you asked. Your voice was muffled by her t-shirt but the commotion was enough to catch everyone's attention.

She whispered your name, her voice filled with relief. "Somewhere even you couldn't reach … but it doesn't matter, I'm so happy to see you here. You couldn't have been in a better place."

You stayed in a comforting hug, the others questioning you silently with their gazes.

"Who is she ?" Sora was the first to voice his question, a confused expression on his face.

Riku opened his mouth to answer but Aqua beat him to it. "She was my pupil, I taught her how to use the keyblade while I was searching for Ven and Terra. We traveled between many worlds together but I couldn't bring her to the keyblade's graveyard so we lost touch after the fight against Xehanort."

Everyone seemed to be happy for you two, it was a miracle that after all these years you had reunited. They all started to talk again, a new warm atmosphere after hearing the good news. You stayed a moment to update Aqua on your current situation, even when you could feel the questioning gaze Riku was sending you. She looked proud when you told her you were a keyblade Master now.

After a while, exhaustion started to take its toll and many went to bed. You wished Aqua a good night and you looked around the room to see if Riku was still there. He was sitting beside Sora, Kairi already long gone, but he was staring at you. Sora didn't seem to notice or he didn't mind because he continued talking with enthusiasm about his trip.

You let out a soft laugh and took a chair to sit beside the two friends. It was time to finally meet him. He stopped talking and simply stared at you with wide eyes so you introduced yourself. You told him your name and how much you heard about him from Kairi, Riku, and even Mickey.

He let a wide grin take over his face, "You really talk that much about me, Riku ? Well, I knew you would miss me but–"

"Don't get too cocky, Sora. The things I told her weren't very heroic," he said while raising an eyebrow.

The two friends laughed and you watched distractedly the playful banter unfolding before your eyes. You were finally feeling the events of the day wearing you down and you rested your head on Riku's shoulder with your eyes closed.

You were slowly losing consciousness when you heard Sora stop mid-sentence. You guessed that Riku didn't tell him then. You felt him tense under you and you wondered if you made a mistake, perhaps he didn't want him to know.

But you were relieved when he gently kissed your forehead and told Sora that he needed to help you get to bed. Sora smiled happily before telling his friend to not keep you waiting.

When the both of you reached your room, he guided you to your bed. You sat there and stared at him. He sent you a questioning look.

"I'm sorry if you didn't want to tell Sora, I didn't think about it, I was just tired," you said, your brows furrowing.

"I didn't tell him because I didn't want to deal with his obnoxious reaction tonight but he was surprisingly calm." he sat beside you and intertwined his hand with yours with a small smile. "But aside from that … the seven lights are all here," he said with caution, his smile slowly fading.

You let out a sigh. "I know, you will all leave soon. To fight the thirteen vessels of darkness; they could at least be equal, I mean why not ten lights and ten darknesses ?" you rolled your eyes. "But yeah … that means you will leave and maybe not even come back while I'll be waiting here because I didn't have the privilege — or curse, depends on how you look at it — to be a light."

"At least I know that you'll be safe, which is already a good thing," he said.

You glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm glad I won't have to worry about you being in danger." He put a hand on your cheek and your gaze softened. "I know you wanted to be one but it's not worth it."

You pulled away so suddenly that your head throbbed for a few seconds. "I can't believe you, do you really think I want to be a light because I want to fight - or even worse, for the glory or some bullshit ?" you said while shaking your head in annoyance. "I want to come because I don't want - I …" you took a deep breath and looked away. It was stupid to get so worked up for this. After a few seconds, you finally redirected your gaze to Riku. "I want to come because I love you and I don't want to lose you."

He clearly wasn't expecting this. His eyes widened and his cheeks darkened faster than you thought was possible. Maybe it was wrong to say that but you couldn't bring yourself to care anyway. He would soon go and the possibilities of him not coming back were too big to be ignored. You knew he was strong but Xehanort's side was too and they were almost two times more.

Although, you couldn't think about it anymore, not when you felt Riku grasp your shoulder with one hand, the other going on your cheek. He pressed his lips against yours in a slow kiss and just like that, you knew your feelings were reciprocated. When he pulled back, you were both out of breath. You stayed forehead to forehead, letting you feel his warm breath on your lips. 

"I love you and I will come back to you, always."

You could only trust him.


End file.
